Yullen
by xAlena Tachibanax
Summary: -This consists Yullen and Yoai-Sorry for not updating in a long while my computer fucked up so i get a laptop for Christmas ill update soon! Check out my Deviant art account alenatachibana (check out my art work) or my Tumblr accounts alenatachibana or xalenatachibanax also known as Yullen 4 EVER or Ask Zero Kiryu, check them out and tell me anything!
1. The New Girl?

This **FanFic **contains these pairings:

Yullen (Yu kanda and Allen)

Laven (Lavi and Allen)

Pocker Pair (Tyki and Allen

Crosen (Cross and Allen)

This is an idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it down, so if you like it please tell me by reviewing it and I will continue with it.

* * *

_**Overview:**_

There is another problem with the science section again because Allen, as you have guessed, fell asleep again and has knocked over a pile of books and Tim has changed slightly and Allen well you'll have to read and find out!

* * *

Chapter 1:**The New Girl?**

Cross is amazingly in the science section let alone the black order in total, he is with a girl in some casual clothing wearing trousers and long sleeved blouse Cross puts his arm round her back and pulls her closer while the girl doesn't know what to do so she just blushes. Lavi notices her and suddenly

**"STRIKE"**

He's at it again, saying at the top of his voice over and over again then he finally says something different

"Look pa_nd.._"

Before Lavi can finish his sentence he gets kicked across the room but there's someone in the way. It's the same girl as Cross-was flirting with. Lavi opens his eyes to see him face to face with that girl there lips almost touching then he realizes that he is on top of her on the hard stone floor with their bodies touching at the hip. He blushes. There's mumblings in the background everyone is staring at the scene that lies in front of them, not realizing Cross at that moment is throwing Lavi off of her and then gently helps the young girl up.

* * *

After she brushes herself of she spots herself in the mirror and rushes towards it but just trips over a pile of paper work and is now on top of Cross. Everyone does still not believe what is happening. Then a mysterious figure at the door way but no one notices because of the scene in front of them. It's Kanda. Coming in cool and confident as usual with a slight mysterious look to his step. He then spots that everyone is staring at the same thing, a girl with long light-brown hair that goes to her waists with amber coloured eyes long black lashes with a gentle and curvy figure, who is on top of Cross, Kanda automatically thought to himself

"That perverted bastard, I don't get why he gets so many girls"

Kanda doesn't realize that he's staring at her as well as everyone else, she then turns around fully to see Kanda staring at her checking her out. She blushes fervour forgetting that she is on top of Cross. Then Kanda realizes what he's doing and that she's staring at him, he also blushes.

* * *

Lavi sees that Kanda and the girl make eye contact and are blushing Lavi steps in front of Kanda, blocking her view of Kanda, Lavi puts a grin on his face and says gently

"Do you need help to get up, here let me help you"?

Lavi helps her up by putting his arm around her back, Kanda somehow makes his way around Lavi to have a closer look at the girl, Kanda then thinks to himself fervour

"What an innocent and gentle looking girl"

Kanda then asks Lavi

"Who's **The New Girl?**


	2. The awkward red faces?

This **FanFic **contains theses pairings:

Yullen (Yu kanda and Allen)

Laven (Lavi and Allen)

Pocker Pair (Tyki and Allen

Crosen (Cross and Allen)

This is an idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it down, so if you like it please tell me by reviewing it and I will continue with it.

* * *

_**Overview:**_

There is another problem with the science section again because Allen, as you have guessed, fell asleep again and has knocked over a pile of books and Tim has changed slightly and Allen well you'll have to read and find out! And now there's a new girl what the hell is a normal girl doing here?

* * *

Chapter 2:**The awkward red faces?**

The girl just looks at Kanda with a disappointed look. Kanda turns his head to try to avoid eye contact due to the fact that he feels humiliated by a **Girl**, that even surprises me anyway, Cross intrudes by explaining

"It's a young, beautiful and fragile girl who needs a lot of attention"

At this point Cross somehow got his arm around her back without anyone noticing even the girl then he pulls her closer again trying to make another attempt at getting her loving attention, but she refuses to give in so she try's to get out of his hold but fails Cross then gets her eyes to meet his and then he comments

"See is that so bad, you know you're the first girl who has rejected my love its probably because your that sort of shy girls but you don't have to be you've got such a beautiful figure and such wavy and smooth hair and such beautiful and irresistible eyes that would make any man want you to himself"

He then strokes her hair behind her ears, because her hair was covering her eyes all he gets is her blushing adorable face locked onto his face.

* * *

Then the girl shakes her head and then attempts to slap him to get him to let go of her but that is just turned into another romantic gesture, Cross grabs her hand gentle and places it onto his cheek and then questions her saying

"Were you that desperate to place you're delicate and fragile hand on my face that you almost hit me was your aim to kiss me if it was don't say anything"

She, as expected, doesn't say anything she just stares at him with a confused and lovable look to her gentle but slightly annoyed face, the annoyance built up inside her just before Cross was about to kiss her she slightly pushed him away and was about to speak but she stopped herself for some reason, Cross slightly approached her but she just stepped back took a breath turned around, not noticing Kanda's eyes on her which were on her for this whole time, walked calmly away towards the door.

* * *

Now out of the room Lavi had a lifeless look in his eyes but a joyous smile on his face.

"What is wrong with him he looks kind of creepy"

Explains Lenalee, Kanda replies with a disappointed look on his face

"Surly you know what he was thinking of when she was here what do you think he's thinking about now, wait now I see how he looks creepy such a wide grin and lifeless eyes, yep he looks like an evil half dead clown can I slice him up now that perverted rabbit"?


	3. Yuu Kanda's Dagger!

This **FanFic **contains theses pairings:

Yullen (Yu kanda and Allen)

Laven (Lavi and Allen)

Pocker Pair (Tyki and Allen

Crosen (Cross and Allen)

This is an idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it down, so if you like it please tell me by reviewing it and I will continue with it.

* * *

_**Overview:**_

There is another problem with the science section again because Allen, as you have guessed, fell asleep again and has knocked over a pile of books and Tim has changed slightly and Allen well you'll have to read and find out! And now there's a new girl what the hell is a normal girl doing here? Cross attempts to get her loving attention and almost succeeds but then she pusses him away and calmly walks out of the room, Lavi's reactions are causing trouble again with Kanda.

* * *

Chapter 3:Yuu Kanda's Dagger!

Kanda draws his Mugen and prepares to attack but Lenalee tries to stop him then theirs a quite mumble and a giggle they turn to see hearts flying around Lavi. Kanda face palms himself.

"We have lost him"

, Suddenly

**"STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE"**

Lavi is at it again. At this point the volume of Lavi's voice is echoing around the whole of the science section and in the hallways, this then catches the attention of Krory who has now located were the sound is coming from, Lavi then comes back to earth to see Krory rushing towards him. Krory pushes Lavi aside and then

***Th_hh_, _cli_ng***

* * *

Lavi looks up to see a dagger with a signature on it stuck in the wall were his head once was, Krory takes a closer look at the dagger the signature reads

"Yuu Kanda"

Lavi looks over at Kanda who has already put his Mugen away and doesn't have any other weapons on him Kanda gives Lavi a look that Lavi realises it wasn't him. But who else would it be? Cross maybe looks at Cross. No then who else would it be?

* * *

At this point Lenalee is just happy that it only caught Lavi's hair and not his face. Lenalee rushes to Lavi just to get pushed onto the floor a dark figure walks past her. Lavi tries to remember the direction it came from he follows this direction just to see the same figure that pushed past Lenalee, he cant get a good look at there face.

**"Allen"? **


	4. The neverending problem!

This **FanFic **contains theses pairings:

Yullen (Yu kanda and Allen)

Laven (Lavi and Allen)

Pocker Pair (Tyki and Allen

Crosen (Cross and Allen)

This is an idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it down, so if you like it please tell me by reviewing it and I will continue with it.

* * *

_**Overview:**_

There is another problem with the science section, Tim has changed slightly and Allen is ? ? And now there's a new girl, Cross attempts to get her loving attention, she pusses him away walks out of the room, Lavi's reactions are causing trouble again with Kanda. And now this mysterious figure is trying to kill Lavi!

* * *

Chapter 4:**The never-ending problem!**

Lavi thinks to himself forgetting about the scene that surrounds him at this point

"No it cant be Allen why would he want to kill me"

At this very point Lavi is grabbed at the choler, Lavi has closed his eyes because he's afraid of who it might be and what they might do, then a gentle yet furious voice says

"Who the HELL do you think your talking about!"

Lavi then opens his eyes to see that same girl that Cross was flirting with, Krory is now checking her out because he wasn't here earlier, Krory then mumbles but loud enough for everyone close by to understand what he said

"She looks like a younger version of Eliade"

The girl turns her head around to look at Krory with an evil glare, Lavi at this point is full of himself because the girl who is "strike" wervy is touching him and that he always guesses names correct so he wants to guess her name,

"So your names Elidia then am I correct"?

She then turns her head again to see Lavi's face so close to hers with a gentle grin on his face, she just looks at him for a second, and then drops him sighs and questions

"What's wrong with you people"?

Komui then rushes over into the middle of the situation, and then explains with a joyous tone

"Theirs nothing wrong with us I mean you should know that. Allen"!

* * *

Lenalee is the first one to react and laughs

"Looks like you got the name correct in the first place ay Lavi"?

Lavi just looks at her like why are you joking about this

"I nearly kissed her"!

"Well at least you like the person anyway, I nearly kissed her I mean him. AHHH"

Cross is having some issues at the moment so lets pay attention to Lavi's reaction. At this very moment Cross is banging his head against the wall over and over again.

Lavi doesn't know how to respond so he's just twitching, he's so scarred that he doesn't think and says with a confused tone

" Why dose Allen have a hot girls figure this doesn't make any sense"!

Allen blushes during this sentence

"She is so hot and wait he but AHHHH, this is so confusing, oh I am saying this out loud"

"You stupid rabbit let me slice you to pieces"

*Giggle*

* * *

Everyone looks at the direction the sound is coming from its Allen

"Such a cute giggle, AH wait a minute"!

Stupid Lavi, Lavi think before you speak,

"Wait a minute… its obviously not Allen I mean look the hair colours all wrong, were is the cursed eye and don't get me started on the figure, Komui stop messing with our heads"!

Lavi has now rejected the fact that the girl is Allen, and so he puts his arm around her, at this point she is blushing, Komui then explains

"I'm not joking it is Allen it just it's his original hair colour and what he would look like if he was born a girl so don't think I'm messing with your heads"!

Komui said this with an awkward smile on his face Lavi just turns to look at Allen's face with a no that can't be true face, Allen then says shyly

"I'm sorry but its true Lavi, _sorry_"


	5. The Embarrassing Truth?

This **FanFic **contains theses pairings:

Yullen (Yu kanda and Allen)

Laven (Lavi and Allen)

Pocker Pair (Tyki and Allen)

Crosen (Cross and Allen)

This is an idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it down, so if you like it please tell me by reviewing it and I will continue with it.

* * *

_**Overview:**_

There is another problem with the science section, Tim has changed slightly and Allen is? Lavi's reactions are causing trouble again with Kanda. And now Lavi knows who the mysterious girl truly is Allen!

* * *

Chapter 5:**The Embarrassing Truth!**

Lavi slowly moves his arm from around Allen's back, throughout this whole scene Cross has been banging his head against the wall and now everyone notices him because he's bleeding

"Are you okay Cross, maybe I should get you to the doctor, brother ill take him to the nurses office to get him checked out, okay Komui"

"NO, NO, NO ill get Reveer to take him there, wait Lenalee ill go with you then to… see if our General is okay after all he is a strong exorcist"

"No its okay ill take him by myself ill be able to report back to you about his condition and besides you need to sort out this mess"!

Komui then turns around to see Allen giving him a devilish evil look. Cross then wakes up looks at Allen and groans

"Hey Allen, you go pay for the potion to fix yourself"

Allen then turns and starts to sprint at Cross then Reveer stops him, then

"**STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE"!**

Allen then turns to see Lavi right in front of his face with a flirty smile on Lavi's face

* * *

"What are you doing Lav...?"

"Shh don't speak just enjoy the moment"

"Lavi you know who that is right"?

Lavi just completely ignores Lenalee, and starts brushing Allen's hair behind his ears, Allen at this point is just blushing and standing still because he doesn't know what to do.

"Lavi's lost it officially"!

"Can I knock the sense back into him or I'm going to slice him to pieces"!

"Calm down Kanda! Wait Kanda don't"!

**_*CHI_NG***

* * *

"What the… hell are you doing"!

***SILENCE***

"Moyashi answer me"!

"Its Allen for the final time Kanda"!

Kanda looks at the floor, puts away his weapon, and then starts blushing and explains, while avoiding eye contact,

"I was only trying to make sure Lavi wouldn't hurt you I mean for Lavi to embarrass himself"!

"Wait Kanda…"

"NO it doesn't matter any more!.. I'm going to eat some soba in the cafeteria if you need me, Komui"!


	6. Allen and Kanda's Truth!

This **FanFic **contains theses pairings:

Yullen (Yu kanda and Allen)

Laven (Lavi and Allen)

Poker Pair (Tyki and Allen)

This is an idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it down, so if you like it please tell me by reviewing it and I will continue with it.

* * *

_**Overview:**_

There is another problem with the science section, Tim has changed slightly and Allen is? Lavi's reactions are causing trouble again with Kanda. And now Lavi has lost his mind and Kanda accidentally tells Allen that he doesn't like seeing Moyashi get hurt!

* * *

Chapter 6:**Allen and Kanda's Truth?**

Lavi just stands still and watches as Allen chaises after Kanda shouting

"Wait Kanda… you know I cant run that fast in this body… please wait Kanda…"

***Thump***

At this point Allen had walked into Kanda because he stopped, and now there in another room with no one else because no one could catch up to them.

"Allen why are you even following me"?

"I wanted to confirm what you said just then" (While Blushing)

"I doesn't matter what I said, now leave me alone"!

* * *

"Wait Kanda don't run around there's so many pieces of papers on the floor that you could tri…"

"Moyashi what are you doin…"

***CRASH***

Kanda opens his eyes to see Allen knocked out lying on top of him with his head placed on Kanda's chest.

"Moyashi what are!.. You doing"

Kanda then thinks to himself

"Looks like he hit his head ill have to take him to the infirmary… but maybe we could stay like this for a little longer"

"hmp… Wait Kanda what are you doing…Kanda"!

* * *

"WHAT… oh Moyashi your awake dose your head hurt"?(While placing his hand on Allen's cheek)

"…I'm fine thanks Kanda but I feel a bit dizzy"

"Ill carry you to the infirmary then okay Allen"

"Wait what if people see they might think of it in a different way then what's true"?

"I doesn't mater what over people think as long as you turn out okay at the end of the day" (Says with a serious look on his face)

"Kanda can I ask you something"? (While blushing)

"Sure what's the matter"? (While picking Allen up)

"When did you start caring about people so much… and I mean me, you normally hate me"

"I don't hate people I just have some moments when I argue with people, Allen put your arm around my back so I don't drop you"(With smile on his face)

* * *

"WAIT…"

"What Allen"

"Is it because I look different if it is then stop it"

"Its not that Allen its just your personality has changed slightly, you know that Marie says were very alike each over because we have extremely bad moments and some good moments"(Beginning looks at floor then looks at Allen directly in the eyes with a smile on his face)

"Yeh…Marie told me that at one point it got me a bit angry at the time but now it makes sense but I wouldn't say we are exactly alike"

At this point they are both looking at each over in the eye's, then Allen starts blushing and starts avoiding eye contact and then asks

"Can we try to go a way were bailey anyone will see us, and if so get me to the infirmary faster because my vision is getting blurrier"?

"Ill try to find a way were not many people can see us but please be aware that some amount of people will see us"

* * *

Allen just nodes while still avoiding eye contact with Kanda. Kanda then starts to make the journey to the infirmary on the way there they see a lot of unfamiliar faces and just keeps on walking. Because people are seeing this moment people are gossiping about it and then Lavi and Lenalee hear it they look at each over and start to run to the last place that Allen and Kanda were seen because no one could catch up to them earlier.

* * *

Kanda enters the infirmary and no one is there so Kanda places Allen gently on the bed and starts to wonder round the infirmary he comes back with bad news just to find Allen asleep on the bed.

"AWH did I take that long Moyashi"?

Kanda then sits on the bed and places his hand on Allen's head.

"He's got a fever, I better find a nurse and fast his state is getting worse by the minute"(Looks around the room for anything to help)

Kanda then hears a familiar sound he turns round to see Allen holding a pillow while talking in his sleep, but Kanda cant understand what Allen's saying he walks closer to hear

"Kanda…Kanda"

Allen is also blushing with an innocent look on his face, Kanda whispers to himself

"So cute"

Allen is fidgeting a lot in the bed so Kanda sits by his side, and then there hands accidentally touch, Kanda doesn't care because Allen's asleep, then Allen slowly opens his eyes to see Kanda looking directly into his,

"Kan…Kand…a…Kanda what are you doing"?

"Allen I cant find any nurses or doctors and then you started having problems sleeping so I just sat here by your side to comfort you after I did that you seemed to calm down a bit…Wait why are you blushing"?

"Am I, I didn't notice sorry about that"

"I don't mind, Allen your getting worse you should rest more"

"Are you sure that's okay Yuu, I mean Kanda"

"I doesn't matter if you call me Yuu I just don't want that stupid rabbit call me it the way he says it is like im his friend"!

"Well he's totally wrong there isn't he"? (Says with a smile on his face)

"Yes Allen he's defiantly wrong there, no rest or you'll get worse and we don't want that do we"?

"no, thanks Yuu"!

"For what"?

"Caring for me, I mean people do care for me but not at this extent over people will find it wired"

"Its okay Allen"

* * *

Allen looks at Kanda realizing that he called him Allen not Moyashi, so then Allen puts a smile on his face then closes his eye's, not realizing that he was still touching Kanda's hand all this time. Kanda then smiles back just before Allen closes his eyes full and then Allen's out like a light fast asleep and blushing again. Kanda just looks at Allen for a few seconds and then realizes that there's an ice pack on the side of the table on the over side of the bed he leans over for it then.

**_*WH_AM***

"Were are you Kanda and Allen"?

"Lavi don't shout so loud you'll wake up the over patients…"

"Kanda what are you doing"?


	7. Honesty!

This **FanFic **contains theses pairings:

Yullen (Yu kanda and Allen)

Laven (Lavi and Allen)

Poker Pair (Tyki and Allen)

This is an idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it down, so if you like it please tell me by reviewing it and I will continue with it. This was made because of a friend, who is known as **Hikari-Tenshi-Yuri**, who got me into Yullen!

* * *

_**Overview:**_

There is another problem with the science section, Tim has changed slightly and Allen is? Kanda has helped Allen to infirmary and now Lavi and Lenalee have found a weird scene standing before them!

* * *

Chapter 7**:Honesty!**

Lavi and Lenalee's eyes are locked on to the scene in front of them with questions coming to mind.

"What are you doing Kanda"!

The scene that stands before them is Kanda's lips touching Allen's lips gently, Kanda doesn't realize that Lenalee and Lavi are behind him, he pulls away blushing with Allen still asleep, Kanda just looks at Allen while Lavi and Lenalee are saying over and over again

"What are you doing Kanda answer us"!

But Kanda doesn't realize because he's blocking it out, Kanda then thinks to himself

"Would Allen agree to this maybe she might enjoy it well there's only one way to find out"

Kanda leans towards Allen while Lavi dose the scream face while Lenalee just exists the room as fast as she can, Kanda gets closer and closer to Allen's lips, then Allen starts to open his eye's, Kanda and Allen's lips touch, Allen opens his eyes and starts to try to push Kanda away but to no success, Lavi faints and Kanda continues kissing Allen, Allen is still trying to push Kanda off but then Allen feels a weird feeling in his mouth something moving!

* * *

Its Kanda's tongue Allen struggles to get Kanda off but Kanda pulls himself back and asks

"So you didn't enjoy it then"?

"Kanda what did you do that for"(While blushing)

"Because you looked so cute, lets get you changed into something more suitable to your gender maybe a skirt"

"WAIT Kanda don't I'm fine in what I'm in now...stop Kanda don't I'm fine"!

"Just let me change your trousers into a skirt look there's a skirt you can put on"

"NO that too short for one thin"

"The shorter the better I would say"

"Kanda you are perverted"!

"Oh just put it on you'll enjoy it also I could do your hair for you maybe I could put it in pony tails its naturally curly so I wont have to curl it and give you a front fringe, Oh you'll look so cute"!

"Wait Kanda stop...STOP KANDA"!

Kanda pulls back and now Allen's hair is exactly how he said he would and Allen looks so cute!

"Now let's put that skirt on"

"No don't Kanda...DONT"!

"There you go you look so cute"

Lavi slowly wakes up and looks at Allen.

"STRIKE, STRIKE, STRIKE"

"Shut up you stupid rabbit"!

"Calm down Kanda we can share her"

"It's me Allen, so leave me alone Lavi"

"Who's the girl Lavi?"

"I don't know but isn't she cute"!

"That's it rabbit im going to slice you into a million pieces"!

"Wait lets talk this out Kanda"!

"NO"

Kanda the chases Lavi out of the room, and then Lenalee starts to walk towards Allen.

"What did Kanda do to you"?

"…He did my hair and put a skirt on me but its too short"!

"Hey I think you look cute Allen so don't worry and don't let anyone get the better of you especially Lavi you know what he's like"

"Thanks Lenalee I wouldn't know how to cope if you weren't here to help me"

* * *

Allen and Lenalee hug then Lavi comes running in and he sees them hugging and then says

"Look how perky Allen's breasts are when he hugs people, Allen can you hug me"!

"NO Lavi you are too perverted"

"Yeh Lavi leave Allen alone he has enough problems already"

"Well at least im not talking about your body… OH you both look so cute when your angry especially Lenalee don't you think Kanda…Wait Kanda"!

"Not just Kanda"!

"KOMUI"!

"You better start running"

"Lavi if you want my answer im not interested in Lenalee at all im only interested in Allen"

"Hey its still me im not a female its only going to last…wait Komui how long will this last for"! (While grabbing Komui by the choler)

* * *

"Probably around 2 to 3 days why is the body annoying"

"YES it is"!

"Then ill help you with it"

"Um Komui I don't know how to respond to that"

Oh not me ill get someone else to help you with it"

"**STRIKE,** ill offer"

No you still need to be punished Lavi for complementing my Lenalee, anyone else offer"

"Ill offer then"

"No Lenalee ill get someone else to do it!How about you Kanda"?

"Sure I don't mind"

* * *

"Yeh but I do"!

"Oh so you didn't enjoy earlier Allen"

"Well…um"

"Oh so you did then"(Puts his arm round Allen)

"No its just…this is really awkward"!

"Come Allen we have to fit a new exorcist outfit for this new body of yours, you know what Allen im going to call you Alena now okay"

"No not okay"

"Come on Alena lets get you fitted with your new outfit"

Kanda grabs Allen's hand and starts to pull him to a different location alone. Now there in a private room togever.

"Kanda why are we hear"

* * *

***Kiss***

"What was that for Kanda it's still me Allen"!

"No its not, its Alena not Allen well now anyway"

"Please stop this Kanda"!

"No"

"Why not"?

"Because…Because I love you that's why (Allen starts blushing) ever since I saw you like this and you started acting differently I realized why im always made at you its because that me and you both are boys and that we were surrounded by war it angered me because we couldn't be togever I never understood that until you stood before me in a females body it reminded me that we could get closer thanks to that accident"

* * *

"But when I turn back into a boy you wouldn't be able to love me anymore so why do you care so much, it wont last"

"I don't care any more I want us to be togever, I now believe that Love can over power gender, GOD doesn't control love that's what cupid does, I realize now how much you mean to me but there's one thing I want to know, Allen, Do you love me too"?

(Allen blushes fervour)


	8. Getting closer!

This **FanFic **contains theses pairings:

Yullen (Yu kanda and Allen)

Laven (Lavi and Allen)

Poker Pair (Tyki and Allen)

This is an idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it down, so if you like it please tell me by reviewing it and I will continue with it.

* * *

**_Overview_**

There is another problem with the science section, Tim has changed slightly and Allen is? Kanda has asked Allen the all-important question "Do you love me"? Allen must answer this question carefully any mistakes and Kanda might get angry or something might happen to Allen that he doesn't want to happen. (DON'T READ WHAT IS UNDERLINED PLEASE UNLESS YOU WANT A GIGGLE)

* * *

Chapter 8:**Getting closer!**

"Well Allen do you love me"?

"Um…well"

"So you don't then"

"No its not that…wait um sorry this is just all of a sudden"

"You know what it doesn't matter any more"!

"WAIT Kanda…stop"!

Allen grabs Kanda's sleeve pulls it

"What Moyash…"

***Kiss***

"Allen wha"

***Kiss***

"Kanda do you have your answer now"? (While blushing lightly)

"Yes I have the answer now Allen"

"So what do you want to do now Kand"?

"Shh let me show you what I want to do"(starts undoing Allen's top buttons)

"What, Wait Kanda stop"

"Oh so now you don't love me"

"No I do live you its just…"

"Oh I get it you want to go to a more private area"

"Wait no I just don't want to go right into it I want to…um well"

"Oh you want to try to tell everyone at the order"

"No I want to…keep it a secret so then we can enjoy it will it lasts, because remember I wont be in my female body for long"

"That's why I want to get into it so I wont regret anything in the future and besides I've excepted that were both boys but I believe Love can over power Gender"(Allen starts blushing heavily)

* * *

"Wait Kanda lets talk about what were going to do firs"

Kanda knocks Allen of his feet and holds him half off the floor and Allen's eyes locked on Kanda's, Kanda starts to leans in closer to Allen's face, getting closer and closer to Allen's lips.

"Wait…K…Kanda"(Still blushing and starts to close his eyes)

***Bmp***

"Were am I meant to go and hide from Komui he's going to kill me but first he's going to tortur…e me? Allen, Kanda what are you doing to Allen"?

Kanda just gives Lavi the evil eyes for a second then Allen turns to see Lavi standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Wait Lavi its not what it looks like, Kanda just stopped me from falling and hurting myself"

***KISS*KISS***

"Oh it defiantly looks what it looks like"

"Wait Lavi no its"

"Allen stop hiding it and being embarrassed about it I know its annoying that Lavi knows, I mean he's the last person I would want to know about our relationship but people are sure to find out sooner or later so just except it and enjoy the moment Allen"(Allen starts blushing)

Kanda then pulls Allen up walks over to Lavi pushes him, Lavi then bumps into Komui and the chase continues, while Kanda pushes Allen against the wall and starts kissing Allen's neck gently and softly as Allen realizes this he closes his eyes as if saying continue or as if he's enjoying it,

* * *

Kanda notices this and then starts kissing closer and closer to Allen's lips by travelling up Allen's neck finally there lips touch Kanda then puts his hand around the back of Allen's head and then starts repeatedly kissing Allen lips over and over while Allen blushes furiously then all of a sudden Allen starts to get into the mood and starts kissing Kanda then they both kiss each over for a long period of time so they have to stop to take a breath but Kanda just starts kissing Allen's neck will Allen tries to catches his breath then starts muttering

"Kanda ah… I didn't know you loved me this much"

Kanda then stops himself and then explains

"Oh Allen if only you would let me do much, much more then I would be able to show you how much I loved you"

Kanda then goes back to kissing Allen's neck.

"Wait Kanda how far would you go with me"?

Kanda stops and looks into Allen's eyes seeing the seriousness in his stare. Kanda then tries to continue but Allen stops him and repeats the question.

"Kanda how far would you go with me"?

"Oh Allen why would you ask that question you know that I love you why do you want to know how far I would"

"Don't change the subject or ill find Komui and make him find a cure sooner"

Kanda just looks at Allen with a "AWH how cruel of you" look and then Kanda goes on to explain,

* * *

"Allen I would do so much to you that you wouldn't agree to but if I could do what I wanted to then I would probably tare the buttons of your t-shirt, wait Allen can I go into detail about it since people are going to find out thanks to Alena Tachibana"

Hey I'm writing this stuff what the hell is going on!

* * *

"I don't mind its up to you Kanda"

"Okay then, as I was saying I would tare the buttons off your t-shirt then ill undo the button and zip on your trousers and slowly put my hands down"

"STOP that's enough Kanda I get the point you really love me"

"Well you're the one who asked the question, but then again I probably would go much fervour then that I would probably pull your trousers off and boxers, wait a minute what colour boxers do you wear"?

"Kanda"

"I guess your probably wear purple boxers if you want to know Allen (turns to look at Allen) I wear blue boxers! (Allen starts blushing) Allen to be honest now all I can think about is to"

***KISS***

"Shut up Kanda, like you said be quiet and enjoy the moment"

***KISS***

*Some tongue*

* * *

"Oh Allen please stop, or I won't be able to hold myself back"

"Hold yourself back…from wha"

"Its to late Allen I cant hold myself back anymore I'm sorry Allen, if I start doing anything you don't agree to then stop me"

"Wait Kanda don't"(Kanda puts his hand on Allen's ass and then squeezes while snogging Allen)

"Stop Kanda I don't agree to this"

"I don't care I'm enjoying myself"!

"Kanda don't"! (Kanda lifts Allen off the ground and troughs him on the bed violently, then gets on top of Allen and says,

"I guess how far I would go with you might happen on the first day that you found out that I loved you! (Allen then tries to push him off) Why are you resisting aren't you enjoying yourself I know I am"!

Kanda then continues snogging Allen while undoing his T-shirt. Kanda then stops and asks with a flirty look on his face,

"So are you enjoying yourself Allen"?


	9. Its all Kanda's fault!

This **FanFic **contains theses pairings:

Yullen (Yu kanda and Allen)

Laven (Lavi and Allen)

Poker Pair (Tyki and Allen)

This is an idea that just popped into my head so I wrote it down, so if you like it please tell me by reviewing it and I will continue with it.

* * *

**_Overview:_**

There is another problem with the science section, Tim has changed slightly and Allen is? After asking Allen the all-important question, Kanda continues asking another question while they're making out "Are you enjoying yourself"?

* * *

Chapter 9:**Its all Kanda's fault!**

Allen doesn't know if he should answer or not gently but kindly and respectively pushes Kanda away rushes to the bed jumps on it grabs a pillow and covers his face to stop Kanda from kissing him so much and to prevent him from seeing how furiously he is blushing. Kanda then starts to walk over then tries to pull the pillow away from Allen's face, but Allen just turns on his side to prevent Kanda from doing so.

"Allen what's the matter all of a sudden we were just making out and now your isolating yourself what's the matter, are you angry at me from asking that question because you were obviously enjoying yourself and that I had the cheek to ask the question, well Allen is that the reason"?

Allen peeps from underneath the pillow just showing his eyes but covering himself enough for Kanda not to notice that he is blushing. Allen then mumbles

"No I'm not angry with you its just…(Allen fully uncovers his face) I don't know how to answer the question"! (Starts to avoid eye contact for a second)

"Well I know how you can answer the question very clearly"

Kanda slowly leans in towards Allen then quickly pulls the pillow away from Allen's grip and puts his arm around Allen's back and pulls him closer Allen just blushes fervour. There lips touch for 3 seconds then Kanda pulls away and whispers

"Allen you just look to cute do you expect me to hold myself back, well I cant I just want you all to myself just give yourself to me, choose me and no one else"

Kanda leans towards Allen's face lips almost touching.

_*BLA_M*

***KISS***

*Tongue*

Allen is now on top of Kanda forcefully snogging him Kanda pushes him of his lips.

"Allen looks like your defiantly enjoying yourself now, looks like you do have a seme side to you I always imagined you as an innocent uke"

"W…well I have more then one side to me"

"Allen do you think you'll enjoy yourself more if you were in your male body because I will, I mean you'll be more confident with yourself and then Lavi would stop trying to flirt with you"

"Yeh you do have a point Kanda but I would prefer to know how all those women feel out there when they make out and besides were at it now so what's the point stopping now, I mean we've only just got into it"

* * *

25 Minutes later Kanda and Allen are walking around the science section looking for Komui but with no success so far but then again they've only been looking for him for 1 minute and a half.

"Hey Reveer do you know where Komui is"?

"Sorry I don't Allen why are you trying to sort this female body problem faster if you are then I'm sorry I can't help but maybe Lenalee knows where he is"

"Good point…do you know where Lenalee is"?

"Allen your hopeless she will probably come here soon to serve us"

"Anyone want coffee cause I brought everyone some"

"Wait why is Lavi here"?

"He's helping"

"LENALEE"!

"What Allen"

**"STRIKE"**

"Well now you ask Lenalee"

**"STRIKE"**

"Could I borrow that tray for a second thanks"

*SMASH*

"You idiotic rabbit Lavi"

"Oh that hurt"!

"Calm down Allen this isn't like you at all"

"Sorry Lenalee but he got what was coming to him"

"Allen does have a point Lenalee"

"Yeh Kanda but now Lavi's spilt the coffee everywhere, Allen could you help me clean it up"

"Sure, but first do you know where Komui is"?

"Oh he's *SMASH* in the operating theatre as he calls it as you can see"

"Thanks Lenalee Kanda go talk to him will you"

"Sure but are you okay cleaning this up all by yourself"?

"But Lenalee's helping me"?

"Yeh but your wearing a skir… you know what ill take Lavi with me if that's okay with you Lenalee"

"Yeh that's fine he was just causing trouble anyway, now Allen you pick up the smashed pieces while I go get the vacuum cleaner"

"Okay"

Allen then leans over to pick up the biggest piece of smashed cup,

*Snap*

* * *

"Got it guys I know its Allen but still he's cute especially with his short skirt and big bust, don't you think…K…Kanda, but you left just a sec"

*SMASH*

"I agree with you but I'm the only one who gets a panty shot of Allen"

The wounded and bleeding science section resident's mumble

"Komui thank lord you're here don't you agree with us"?  
"Don't involve Komui in this you perverts"

"Kanda you idiot! *SMASH*Now I've got to clean this up as well"!

Komui then finally talks

"I agree but I see where Kanda is coming from after all I have a innocent weak and fragile sis…ter, Lenalee"

*BANG*

"I'm not fragile I can look after myself brother, useless! Wait Kanda where's Lavi"

"Lost him"

"Well done Kanda, everyone's useless except you Allen you try to help as much as you can which always helps, thanks Allen looks like you finished picking up the smashed cups but now thanks to Kanda we have to clean all the blood up, go away Kanda we don't need your help"

"Wait Lenalee maybe he could help me clean the blood and the coffee stains up while you take the science section residence to the A&E section to get them sorted out"?

"Good idea Allen, see you help a lot, ill be back in a bit so try to clean as much as possible thanks Allen"

Lenalee leaves with the injured science section residence while Kanda and Allen are now left alone. Allen thinks to himself

"I'm an idiot this is another perfect opportunity for Kanda to get on me and do stuff to me but then again is that really a bad thing"?


End file.
